All I Want For Christmas
by one piece girl 99999
Summary: Luffy and the Straw-Hats make a new Christmas tradition. Just a little story idea I came up with. Please R&R!


**I really wanted to write a Christams story so I hop eyou guys like it~ I got the idea for this while listening to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' By Mariah Carey ^^**

**I'm sorry it's a little angst-y it was ment to be light and fluffy. I just don't know what happened I think I got the recipe worng *Looking through a cook book* **

**Anyways~ Sorry for this long rant. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters listed or One Piece. Or 'All I Want For Christmas'.**

All I Want For Christmas

The Straw-Hat Pirates were docked at an uninhabited winter island. Everyone was in a cheerful mood as Christmas was coming soon and it would be their first Christmas together, seeing as they got separated two years ago before Christmas. Sanji was flitting around the kitchen baking deliciously fluffy pastries and warm, creamy hot chocolate. Nami and Robin were in the library giggling over cups of warm drinks, courteous of Sanji, and watching the guys on deck through the window. Usopp, Franky, and Chopper were hanging decorations and goofing around, while Brook played Christmas carols. Zoro was asleep up in the warm and cozy crow's nest. But everyone was too busy to notice that a very important person was missing.

* * *

Luffy was walking through the snow filled woods humming his 'Baka Song' he loved oh so much. He didn't tell the crew he was leaving but it was okay because he was the captain. He stopped suddenly in front of an extra large pine tree. A smile broke out on his face and he used his devil fruit powers to break the trunk of the tree. He let the tree fall towards him before wrapping his arms around it carrying it back to the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Usopp stopped decorating for a minute and looked towards the island then let out a sigh. It was quiet, to quiet.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Everyone on deck at the moment froze.

"AHHHHH!" The ones on deck let out a collective scream while the others came running out towards them, with worried looks on their faces.

"Calm down, Usopp. Now what's wrong?" Nami asked when Usopp stopped freaking out a little.

"Luffy's gone!"

"What!" The crew that just came on deck yelled. While they were freaking out Chopper looked at the island in front of them. Just then he thought he saw a tree move, then it moved again. It was starting to get closer, and closer.

"Minna." Chopper said trying to get their attention.

"What if he fell over board?!" Usopp screeched.

"Minna."

"Oh god! What if he ran off and fell in snow then got suffocated by it?!"

"Minna!"

"What if he was bugging Sanji too much and Sanji cut him up and put him in the fridge?!"

"Oi!" Sanji yelled, pissed.

"MINNA!" Everyone jumped slightly and turned to Chopper.

"That tree keeps getting closer to us." He stated pointing at the tree. Just as all the Straw-Hats became focused on the tree it came flying onto the deck. Everyone jumped out of the way, most screaming while doing so. They all looked off the side of the ship to see Luffy grinning at them with his traditional face splitting grin.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Nami and Usopp screamed with sharp teeth and fire in their eyes. Luffy just laughed and jumped on the ship.

"This is our Christmas tree!" He exclaimed happily. Everyone sweat dropped. The thing was huge the trunk alone was a little bigger than the main mast of the Thousand Sunny. Which meant the tree itself was HUGE! H-U-G-E!

"You got to be kidding me." Nami said. Luffy looked at her with a confused face.

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking huge! Not just huge, huge-ormous!" Nami yelled. Luffy's face fell and look like he was actually going to cry. Nami felt a twang a guilt that only got worse when Luffy began to speak.

"But I always have a Christmas tree. Ace loved them." The last part was a whisper not meant to be heard but everyone did anyway, they froze. They all sent looks to each other, communicating before they all agreed.

"Fine you can have the tree, but we don't have anything to put under it. So I don't see why." Nami mumbled in defeat while Luffy's face lit up quite literally like a child on Christmas.

"It's okay, Nami, we never had presents under the tree anyway. It doesn't matter as long as you have your nakama, right?" The Straw-Hats smiled, happy, though if you asked I'm sure some would deny it.

* * *

It's been a few days since the tree incident and the crew got used to Luffy disappearing and appearing on the whim. He usually came back close to a meal and was gone again shortly after. Today though was different, nobody had seen their rubber captain since breakfast and it was now getting close to dinner. Nami tapped her fingers nervously on the table.

"Where is he?!" Nami yelled standing up everyone in the galley looked at her.

"He's been gone day don't you think we should look for him?" Nami asked, Usopp nodded.

"You're right, Nami, I'm starting to get worried." One by one the crew agreed to go look for him.

* * *

Luffy giggled childishly as he sat by the lake he found earlier that day. Surprisingly Luffy was wearing a fluffy red coat and black gloves, which he took off so he could complete the task at hand. He grabbed the pair of ice skates beside him and began to put them on his feet, completely oblivious to his crew hiding in the trees behind him. The crew just stood in a small clearing of the icy forest waiting to see what their captain was going to do.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas" Luffy sang softly as he finished tying the ice skates. He made his way over to the frozen lake. He stepped on it lightly before skating slowly. He them continued the song he already began.

"There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you"

The whole crew was surprised, his voice was amazing! How did they not know? Luffy skated slowly before speeding up to music he could only hear. He began skating to the words of the song; spinning, doing small jumps, skating backwards, and much more. He sang with so much feeling and with a huge smile on his face that it made the Straw-Hats smile at their amazing captain.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby~"

He finished softly as he slowly stopped skating. The crew stared at their captain all about reading to go out there and ask him about what just happened until he raised his head. When he raised his head their hearts sunk to their stomachs and they stopped breathing.

Luffy looked up to the sky as snow fell on his face and hair. His nose and cheeks were pink from the wind and he was breathing heavy after singing and ice skating. But what through off hi appearance was the tears running down his face. He fell down onto the frozen lake, tear streaming and nose running, yet he continued looking at the sky. Why? Why couldn't Ace be here? He loved Christmas.

"Ace." He whispered, clenching his fists.

"All I want for Christmas? All I want for Christmas_ is _you… Ace." He choked out, before erupting into sobs. He just sat there face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking, and tears streaming.

* * *

"_Lu, get up! It's Christmas!" Ace's joyful voice came woke up Luffy. It took Luffy a few seconds to process before he jumped up crashing into Ace._

"_Ace, its Christmas!" He yelled at him._

"_I know, Lu, I know!" He hurried to put on a warm sweater and forced Luffy into a sweater too. Ace's was orange with a black 'A' on it while Luffy's was red with a green 'L' on it. Luffy was jumping around as Ace grabbed his hand and they walked into town to enjoy the Christmas dinner Makino was making for them. As they walked they were joyously singing, off key to Christmas carols as the townspeople looked at them and smiled. They walked into Makino's bar and the smell of ginger bread and hot chocolate filled their noses. Ace smiled at the sight of a Christmas tree in one side of the bar as he and Luffy sat down. Makino brought them ginger bread men and mugs of hot chocolate to keep them busy until dinner. Luffy and Ace messed around while playing with headless ginger bread men. _

* * *

The Straw-Hats stepped on the lake and slowly made their way over to Luffy, who tensed up when he realized he wasn't alone. He looked up to see Zoro looking down at him. Luffy swallowed heavily.

"Z-z-zoro? Minna?" He questioned as he looked at the faces of his crew. He quickly wiped his tears and put on a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a fake cheery face that made them sick to their stomachs.

"Don't act so god damn cheery!" Zoro snapped. Luffy blinked in surprise, taken aback at his first mate's comment.

"W-what?"

"Shut, shit-head, we know your upset." Sanji said while exhaling cigarette smoke. Chopper made his way over to Luffy and climbed up in his lap, Luffy looked down at Chopper and at his worried face beofre looking at his crew and seeing similar expressions. Oh god, he hated when they looked at him like that, and they knew it but he couldn't control the sadness bubbling up. Tears filled his eyes again and rolled down his cheeks as he hugged Chopper like he was the only piece of land on a raging ocean.

"A-ace loved Christmas *hic* a-and the l-last couple years *sniffle* Rayleigh let me go visit his grave on Christmas." He said in a teary voice. He slowly let go of Chopper and wobbly stood up, as he was still wearing ice skates on the frozen lake.

"Why don't we go back to the ship?" Nami suggested but Luffy shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here and ice skate, Ace and I used to stay out late ice skating and singing." He said while looking at his feet. Nami bit her lip in thought. Should they stay out here with Luffy or go back to the Sunny? Then Robin spoke up.

"Why don't you continue the tradition on with us, Captain-san?" Robin asked politely, Luffy stood their eyes wide, mouth slightly agape before a small, true smile spread on his face.

"Mm! But you guys don't have any skates." Luffy stated. Robin smiled and gestured in front of her just as some of her extra limbs disappeared by a pile of ice skates. The crew just sat there and stared at the pile as Robin reached down and grabbed a pair, Luffy's smile got bigger.

"Come on guys hurry!" Luffy shouted as Robin finished tying her skates. He took her hands in his and went skating away with a giggling Robin. The Straw-Hats smiled, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.


End file.
